Emerald's shine and Amethyst's glow
by Vivian-blue-fire-21
Summary: His eyes shone like Emeralds and her's glowed like Amethysts. A story about Jericho and Raven. Opposites really do attract!               Couples : Rae-Jericho Rob-star BB-Terra Cyborg-Bumblebee Jinx-Kidflash
1. Books, music, eyes

(_Italics_ means that it is sign language like this: _Hi I'm Jericho_)

(Bold means someone is thinking this, for example: **"A pleasure to meet me?"**)

(This story is set after the episode _Titans together_)

I hope ya like it, and I own nothing.

Chapter one: Books, music, eyes

It was the middle of a summer afternoon in Jump city. Raven sat perfectly still in a perfectly silent room reading her book. She was so interested in what lie between the pages that she had become a complete stranger to what was happening around her. So, she was very surprised when she suddenly heard a soft peaceful noise reach her ears. She peered up over her book to see someone else sitting at the other end of the room, playing a guitar. She was a bit confused at first, she was sure she was alone, how had she not noticed? He had beautiful blonde, wavy hair and huge, mesmerizing, gorgeous, green eyes. He stopped strumming his guitar and smiled at Raven sweetly, then went back to playing. She remembered his name was Jericho; he was one of the only titans that had escaped the Brotherhood of Evil's plan, and had helped Beast-boy save the other titans. Usually Raven would have left the room because someone else was there, but Jericho was very quiet and he didn't seem like he would disturb her, plus he seemed nice and his music was calming, so she went back to reading.

Unfortunately the peace was broken a few minutes later when Beast-boy and Cyborg decided they wanted to play the game console, loudly. Then again when Kid-Flash and Más y Menos started a 1000 lap race around the room. Raven and Jericho had both had enough, they got up and left. They both walked down the hallway towards another room.

"This room is usually quiet," said Raven as she opened the door, Jericho smiled and then made some complicated hand movements. Raven remembered now, Robin had said something about Jericho not being able to speak so he used sign language to communicate. Luckily Raven had learned sign language from a book a few months ago; she knew Jericho was saying thank-you. "You're welcome," she replied. They sat down on the couch and resumed their activities. But only a few minutes later Starfire, Terra, Kole, Jinx, Argent, Pantha and Bumble-bee entered the room.

"Oh, Raven my dear friend!" exclaimed Star excitedly, "We have been doing the looking for you; we are going out to enjoy the iced cream and the corn that has been popped!" "A girls day out" said Jinx,  
"Do you wanna come?" asked Bumble-bee.  
"Thanks, but I'd rather stay here and finish my book" Raven replied dryly.  
"Are you sure?" asked Terra, "It's going to lots of fun and –"  
"I'm sure," said Raven as she got up and left the room before they could try to persuade her.

Jericho got up and followed her, "_That must be one interesting book,"_ he joked.  
"Why can't they understand that I'd just rather be left alone" grumbled Raven. Jericho's face turned sad _"oh, okay, sorry" _he said and started walking back down the hallway. "Huh? No, wait, not you" she called back, "I don't mind if you stay!" Jericho turned on his heel and looked back at Raven's desperate face, _"are you sure?"_ he asked. Raven nodded. _"I was hoping you'd say that"_ he smiled as he started walking back towards her.

They walked up the stairs together until they got to a door, "Okay, hopefully there is no one on the roof" said Raven as she opened the door. There wasn't anyone on the roof, so they sat next to each other on the edge and tried to resume reading/ playing the guitar. This time nobody interrupted them, but before they knew it the sun had started setting. Raven soon realised it had gotten too dark to read without hurting her eyes so she put down her book and looked out over the horizon. _"So ... what book were you reading?"_ asked Jericho, he had stopped strumming away on his guitar. The melody had been so beautiful that Raven missed it already. "Oh, it's called Dream meanings; it's about understanding what your dreams mean." Raven replied

"_Sounds interesting" _He smiled.  
"It is," she said, "did you know that if you dream about flying then you're feeling free, but if you're having trouble flying then it means that you're afraid of trying new things?"  
_"And if you have a dream where your teeth fall out it means that you're self-conscious"_ Jericho added. "Yeah, how did you know?" Raven wondered.  
_"I've read the book"_ he laughed. Raven smiled, but only the tiniest bit.  
Then something hit Jericho, _"I'm so sorry," he said, "I've completely forgotten to introduce myself, I'm Jericho, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
_Raven blushed just a tiny bit** "a pleasure to meet me?" **she thought,** "no one has ever said it was a pleasure to meet me …" **Then she realised she should probably say something back, "Um, Th-Thanks" she blushed, "I'm Raven, it's … nice to meet you too." She cringed at the word 'nice,' she didn't say that much. She took a deep breath, why did she find it so hard to talk to him all of a sudden? She could feel her face go from grey to bright red.  
Jericho smirked when he saw her face, _"You have beautiful eyes"_ he said softly. Raven almost fell off the roof! Someone was telling her she had pretty eyes? She couldn't believe it, "t-th-thanks" she managed to stutter. She looked up into Jericho's huge, emerald, eyes. They were so beautiful, mesmerizing, captivating, like they could see right through her … into her mind. Her eyes were nothing compared to his. Or so she thought, but obviously Jericho thought differently. He looked deep into her amethyst eyes, he thought they were absolutely stunning; they were so dark and mysterious, and, he wasn't sure, but he could swear that he saw them glow. Just a tiny bit, but it made them even more … enchanting. They had no idea how long they had been staring into each other's eyes, it felt like forever and yet it couldn't last for long enough. They could have sat like that for hours if the alarm hadn't gone off.

Suddenly they both snapped out of their trance and rushed down stairs.  
"It's just plasmus making a fuss in town, we can take him easy so not everyone has to come."  
"So who's going?" asked Cyborg. "Let's see, Terra and Raven we'll definitely need you two, Jinx, Kid-flash, Starfire, cyborg and Jericho you guys should come too."  
"HOLD IT!" exclaimed Beast-boy "If Terra is goin' I wanna go two."  
"Oh, alright, I suppose it couldn't hurt" Robin sighed.  
"YAY" shouted BB as he rushed over and hugged his girlfriend tight, she smiled and patted his head.


	2. Pizza Cake

Chapter 2: Pizza cake

They had been flying over a park when suddenly they saw it. "There he is!" shouted Terra from her position in the front of the formation. She was crouching on a flying rock and pointing towards the giant ooze monster. Beast Boy flew alongside her in the form of an eagle, next to him flew Raven and Starfire, who was carrying Cyborg. Beneath them Robin was riding his R-cycle with Jericho on the back (holding on for dear life) and Kid-flash was carrying Jinx Piggy-back style while he ran.

Fighting was a lot easier with this many people, it only took a few minutes. Starfire threw star-bolts, Cyborg shot lasers, Robin threw bombs and Beast Boy attacked with the force of what-ever animal he was. Kid-flash was still carrying Jinx and as he ran she would shoot beams of bad luck at the monster causing the ground to crack beneath him. Terra and Raven worked together to form a cage of solid rock around the monster so he couldn't move. Then, once Plasmus was secure, they made a small opening in the barrier to let Jericho through. As soon as he had eye-contact with the monster he was in control of its body. Every-one stopped attacking and Raven and Terra demolished the cage. Jericho was immediately sucked into a portal Raven had created which led directly to the Jump-city prison. There Jericho explained the situation to the guards through sign language (luckily they understood) and then walked casually in to a cell. He waited there until the guards had locked it securely then he returned to his own body where every-one was waiting for him.

"Nice work, Team," Said Robin as he put on his helmet.  
"Robin, may go and enjoy the pizza cake now?" asked Starfire sweetly.  
Cyborg laughed, "You mean Pizza pie, Star."  
"Okay," said Robin "Star, Cy, BB, Terra and I will go get Pizza to bring home, the rest of you can go home or do whatever you want." Then they left.

So Raven, Jinx and Kid-flash set off towards the Titans tower. Raven flying and Kid-flash still carrying Jinx on his back. Jericho just stood there; he had come with Robin on his R-cycle and now he had no way of getting back except walking. He sighed, it was a long way back and the others were already out of sight. He gazed up at the sky, the stars were beautiful but you could hardly see them for all the smog in the air. Not like on his mountain, back there the stars where so bright and they twinkled and shone like little pieces of silver and gold that had been strung up in the sky. He loved to play his guitar at night, under the moon and the stars, in the crisp, fresh air. It wasn't like that here and he missed his mountain. He walked over to one of the benches and sat down. He did like it here though; he liked helping the city by fighting crime. He liked that the shops were so close; he liked the view of the ocean that he could see from his bedroom window. But most of all he liked not being alone all the time, he liked having friends. It had been a bit weird at first; he wasn't use to having so many people around, but he got used to it. And he learnt about his friends, what they like what they don't like, there powers, their relationships, that kind of thing. He sat on the bench, in the park, and stared into space. He missed his mountain but he knew that if he left now he would miss this place too. **There are so many stars out there**, he thought, **so many stars and so many planets and so many galaxies and so many universes and I'm only one little tiny person.** He thought of stuff like this a lot, (there's not much to do on a mountain) and sometimes he thought that if he vanished no one would notice, but know that he was a titan if he vanished people would notice, and they would miss him. He liked that.

Raven was half way back to the tower when she noticed that Jericho wasn't with them. She felt horrible because she had just left him there, she had forgotten about him completely! **He must think I'm a total bitch!** She thought to herself. She turned around and flew back to see if she could at least make a portal for him. **I can't believe I didn't realise! **She thought, **He was so nice to me and I just forgot he was even there! I forgot he couldn't fly or run fast, he didn't even have a bike or anything. And he probably doesn't even know the way back! He is new after all. **She finally reached the park where she saw him sitting on a bench. Raven felt a weight lift from her shoulders, **Good, he's alright, **she thought. Then something hit her, why had she been so worried? Jericho could look after himself; he was a teenage boy with super-powers, who was even going to try to hurt him? He hadn't noticed she was there yet, and she found herself just standing there watching him as he stared into the sky. She smiled, just a little bit, but it was a smile none the less.

Jericho yawned, he hadn't realised how tired he was, being a super-hero was hard work. Without thinking she stretched out on the bench and went to sleep almost straight away. Raven blinked with surprise, she walked over to the sleeping boy. She was about to wake him, but she thought she better not. **People don't just fall asleep on hard, uncomfortable park benches unless they are REALLY tired** she figured, so she let him sleep. He wasn't taking up the whole bench so she sat down next to him. The bench was extremely hard and uncomfortable, she wondered how it didn't hurt his head. **Maybe it does hurt** she thought **maybe he is really just too tired to care**. Without thinking she lifted his head up and laid it down on her lap **that should be more comfortable** she thought with a yawn. She hadn't woken him; he was still sleeping, so she turned him over so that he was facing her. She stroked his soft blonde hair and brushed away the strands that covered his face. Then suddenly she realised what she was doing! **If he woke up now he would think I'm some kind of creepy stalker**, she thought to herself **I wouldn't blame him if he did, I'm freaking watching him sleep! If someone did this to me while I was asleep I'd be so freaked out. But, but … he's just so …. **A smile crept across Raven's face. She knew what she was doing was really weird but she couldn't bring herself to stop, she liked the feel of his skin on hers and it's not like she was just going to leave him asleep on a park bench all alone, and she wasn't going to wake him up either. "I'm sorry Jericho," she whispered. He moved his head toward her just an inch. She knew he didn't even know she was there and she knew that he probably would have thought she was weird if he did. But she couldn't help thinking that if their positions were swapped, if she had fallen asleep on the park bench and he had come and but her head in his lap and stroked her hair, she wouldn't mind ….. She might even like it. And with that thought she fell asleep.

...

Raven woke to the sound of children whispering. "Hey look!" said a boy, "It's Raven from the Teen Titans!" exclaimed a little girl. "Shhh" the boy spat, "they're sleeping!"  
Raven opened one eye just a crack, there was a little boy and a little girl standing in front of her, Raven was really confused, why were there kids in her bedroom and what did the boy mean when he said "they're sleeping"? She was about to open her eyes completely and tell them to get lost when the little girl said: "Who's that guy there?" and the boy replied "that's one of them new titans, I think his name is like Jerito or Jermiho or somethink."  
Suddenly Raven remembered all of the night before, had she really fallen asleep on the park bench with Jericho in her lap? She must of because it was morning and she feel that he hadn't moved at all. A few seconds later the children's mother came and got them, telling them "it's not nice to watch people while they sleep," That made Raven feel really bad. When they were gone she opened her eyes fully, sure enough it was early morning and the sun was bright. It hit her face and made her grey skin shine. She looked down at Jericho. She was right, he hadn't moved at all. She really just wanted to sit there with his head in her hands or a while longer but she knew he would wake up any second so she lifted his head up and laid it back down on the bench then she got up and stretched. She realised that if the other titans woke up and they weren't there they would be worried so she turned into a raven made of pure black light and took herself and Jericho back to the tower. She laid him down on the couch where he would be comfy, (she felt to weird going into his room) then glanced up at the clock it was 5:30 the others would be getting up soon. She made herself some toast then went to the window to meditate.


	3. As flugburt as a vlekmar

As flugburt as a vlekmar:

Robin woke up first and one by one all of the titans awoke and made their way to the kitchen. There weren't enough spare bedrooms in the tower so Starfire had been sharing her room with Kole. Bumble-bee and Terra were together in Terra's old room. Jinx, Argent and Pantha and been given one of the larger spare rooms because Raven had simply refused to share her room with anyone. Speedy and Bushido was room-mates with Robin, Aqualad, Tramm, Kid-flash, Herald and Red-star had been given a huge room to share. Wildebeest, Gnarkk, Thunder and Lightning were all with Beast boy. Mas y menos and Hot-spot, were sharing with Cyborg. Jericho had been shoved in a tiny closet-sized room because there was nowhere else for him.  
"Good Morning, friends!" Starfire exclaimed as she burst through the door, she was followed by Kole. She was about to sit down on the couch when she saw Jericho,  
"oh, he's asleep" she said.  
"Yeah," said Robin, "I guess the sofa was more comfortable than his bed, he did get a pretty crappy room."  
Raven was still mediating near the window. Robin walked up beside her,  
"Raven can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.  
She opened one eye to look at him "yes" she said coldly.  
"Okay, I know you said you didn't want to share a room with anyone, but Jericho obviously can't sleep in his room and there is no room with the rest of us so-"  
Raven's heart skipped a beat and before she knew it she had said yes.  
"Oh," said Robin, looking very surprised, "cool, then you just get the stuff you need and move it to the other room, I'm sure the girls can find room for you, thanks Raven you're a real team player."  
Suddenly Raven's power failed and she fell right on her butt, "wait, what?" she asked bewildered.  
"Are you okay?" Robin asked, offering her his hand.  
She took his hand and stood up, "Yeah I'm fine, but what did you say before?"  
"Oh, you have to get you stuff and-"  
"Yeah I know, but why?"  
Robin looked confused, "because you're moving in with Jinx, Argent and Pantha so that Jericho can have your room, we might put Herald in there with him too so the boys have more room…"  
He kept going but Raven didn't hear him. Of course that's what Robin meant, what else could he have meant? She glanced over at the still-sleeping Jericho, **I'm going crazy** she thought to herself, **Did I actually think that I was going to share a room with ….. no that's absurd, and it's against house rules… I'm going freaking insane. **She got up and stormed out of the room, when she reached her room she flopped down on the bed. She had no other choice but to pack her things and move into the room with the other girls, she had already said yes, and if she didn't then Robin might catch on to what she was actually thinking. **I'm so stupid, **she thought

Robin stood there in total confusion,  
"Maybe I shouldn't have asked her while she was meditating" he said as he looked over to Jericho. Jericho had been woken by the sound of Raven slamming the door. He blinked his eyes and sat up, **huh? The living room? **He thought to himself as he looked around **How did I get here? **He tried to remember what had happened the night before but it was no use, he had been SO tired. Starfire floated over towards him,  
"Are you alright, Friend Jericho?" she asked, "Do not be worried, we have arranged a more comfortable bed-room for you, you will not have troubles with the sleepings anymore!"  
_"What?"_ he tried to sign to her but Starfire had already whizzed away and was now trying to convince Kole into eating some horrendous concoction. Jericho thought that Starfire was very sweet but very ditsy, he knew English was her second language, but still. She was a nice girl though, so he decided to ask her about last night. He got up, shook his head and walked over to her.  
_"Hey, Starfire, do you know what happened last night after the battle?" _he signed. Star just sat there with a puzzled/dumb look on her face. Then Jericho realised that he had never actually talked (or signed would be more acuate) to Starfire directly before, because she didn't understand sign language. She could barely even understand English. Starfire still looked confused and then suddenly her facial expression changed so that it looked like she had just had a great idea. Suddenly, without any warning at all, she kissed Jericho! Not just a small peck either, she kissed him like she would have kissed Robin, sweet, soft and passionately! Then when she finally removed her lips from his he fell to the ground in shock. Everyone in the room turned to see when they heard the thud. Jericho had hit his head on the ground and was now knocked out and bleeding badly.  
"He's bleeding! What happened?" asked Robin,  
"he fell" said Starfire franticly, "he must of hit the sharpy point part of the cabinet handle on the way down!"  
"Star, pick him up and put him on the couch, Kid-Flash go get the first aid kit and Raven, she'll be in her room." Robin ordered.  
"Why do we need Raven?" asked Speedy,  
"Healing" robin answered.

A few minutes later Raven had stopped the bleeding and closed the wound, she tried not to let anyone see just how worried about Jericho she actually was.  
"He should be fine," she said as she stood up, 'he was bleeding from a cut, not brain damage, and the fall was only just enough to knock him out."  
"Starfire, do you know why he collapsed?"  
"I've no idea," Star whimpered. Jericho's eyes fluttered open slowly; he looked around the room. There were so many people, because of his blurred vision he could hardly tell who they were. The only person who wasn't completely fuzzy was Raven, and she was still slightly out of focus. He could smell and feel the blood in his hair.  
"Jericho-" Raven started but she was interrupted my Starfire.  
"Oh friend Jericho! I am so glad that you are alright, you were as flugburt and a vlekmar!" exclaimed starfire as she hugged him tightly.  
**What the hell is a vlekmar? And why was I as flugburt as it?** He though as he gasped for air, Star was almost crushing his ribs. Finally she let go. Jericho vision was back to normal now and he could see that all the teen titans had gathered in the living room. "Star," said Robin, "Be carefull, you almost killed the poor boy."  
"Anyway, now that that's over can we get something to eat for lunch please!" Beastboy said impatiently. Everyone turned to look at him,  
"But its still morning," said Cyborg.  
"I know," replied BB "But the line at Burger King is so long and all the best stuff goes first"  
So once again Robin, BB, Terra, cyborg and Star went to pick up lunch for everyone. They came home with armfuls of food. Raven didn't eat any because she didn't feel like it, so she had waffles instead. Jinx didn't eat any because she was on a diet, she ate an apple instead. And Jericho didn't eat any because it looked disgusting so he made himself some fried rice. After diner BB, Terra, cyborg, Bee, Jinx, Kid-flash, starfire and Robin watched a movie. Some other titans trained, and some went straight to bed. Jericho's head had been bandaged and he was feeling a lot better so he went up to the roof to play his guitar. Raven on the other hand was busy moving rooms.


	4. Sick

Jericho had been strumming softly on his guitar when he had drifted off to sleep. He was still on the roof, the cold night air brushed against his face as he slept. This time there was no Raven there to comfort him; she had been deliberately avoiding him all day. Now she lay in a crowded room trying to get some sleep, but it was no use, there was no way she could sleep with so many people in the same room. So she just laid there on her uncomfortable and temporary bed and stared at the ceiling until finally she saw a dim light shining through the window, it was morning. She got up and went straight to the kitchen; it was like 3 in the morning so no one was awake yet. She made herself some breakfast then meditated by the window. She had been meditating for what felt like hours and hours, she opened her eyes and looked up at the clock, it was 7:30! She had been meditating for hours! And most of the titans should have been awake by now, something weird was going on. Raven glided down the hallway towards Robin's room, she opened the door just a crack and peeked in. Robin was still fast asleep on his bed, and he didn't look so good. He was sweating and his face was white. Raven stepped into Robin's room silently,  
"Robin?" she said warily, "Are you okay?" He didn't answer. By now Raven was very worried; she rushed over to Robin and felt his forehead. He had a horrible fever! Raven bit her lip, she glanced over at Speedy and Bushido, and they looked just as bad. She decided to wake Robin up.  
"Robin," she said as she shook his arm gently. He grumbled and turned his head to face her very slowly.  
"Uh, Raven?" Robin said groggily his eyes were bloodshot as if he hadn't slept all night.  
"Are you alright?" Raven asked, "You don't look so good"  
"I don't feel so good either," Robin mumbled, "Raven, go check on the others, they might be sick too." Raven nodded seriously then left the room. She walked down the hallway quickly and quietly, first she stopped at Starfire's room, she didn't look good either. Neither did Kole. She checked everyone's room one-by one. They all seemed to be just as sick as Robin. Finally she reached her own room, her hand quivered as she reached for the doorknob. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She expected to see Jericho passed out on the bed, exhausted and sick like everyone else. But when she opened the door and looked around no one was there, she stepped into the room quietly and took a better look. Jericho definitely wasn't here and neither was his guitar. Raven could feel herself becoming very worried but she suppressed her feelings. She walked out of her room and back down the hallway. Then suddenly a familiar, soft, peaceful noise reached her ears. The sound of someone strumming a guitar, quietly and calmly. She recognized the melody immediately; it was the song that Jericho had played that day when she was reading her book. It really was beautiful; she followed the sound into the main room, and there was Jericho. He sat on the floor and faced the window which over looked the sea. In the exact same spot that Raven had been meditating just 20 minutes earlier. The door closed behind Raven with a loud thud, startling Jericho. He turned around quickly, but as his surprised emerald eyes met her calm amethyst eyes he settled down.  
_"Good-morning Raven"_ He signed happily, a huge grinned formed across his lips. He obviously wasn't sick.  
"Uh, Yeah, good morning" Raven replied, she was blushing and she didn't know why.  
_"I slept in a bit this morning,"_ Jericho informed her, _"I hope I didn't miss anything, where is everyone else?"  
_Raven sat down on the couch "Oh, uh no you didn't miss anything, and everyone is still in bed, they're sick."  
Jericho frowned _"Sick?"_ he questioned.  
"Yeah they all have bad fevers and blood-shot eyes, I'm sure it's nothing serious" Raven replied. Jericho nodded, and then went back to playing his guitar. Raven picked up her book from the coffee table and tried to read it, but she couldn't concentrate. She closed her eyes and just listened to Jericho's music. It was so calm, so serene, so peaceful ... so perfect. Then the music stopped. Raven opened her eyes and looked over to Jericho.  
_"I'm worried about them,"_ signed Jericho, his eyes were even huger than usual. _"Maybe, we should call a doctor?"  
_Raven nodded, "Okay, I'll do that now,"

Raven walked over to the telephone and dialled the doctor's number. Jericho went back to playing his guitar, but much quieter. A few minutes later Raven hung up the receiver and sat back down on the couch.  
"She said that they have food poisoning, but it shouldn't be too serious, she is on her way." Raven informed Jericho.

"Hmmm," said Doctor Malone as she examined Beast Boy's tongue, "this isn't your average food poisoning, but it's not too bad. Is there anything they ate recently that you didn't?"  
Raven thought for a second, "Oh, well, they had Burger King yesterday, and what did you mean by 'not your average food poisoning'?"  
"I meant that this food poisoning wasn't an accident, one of your super villain guys must have set this up." Doctor Malone said as she packed up her stethoscope.  
Robin's brow furrowed, "Slade!" he choked.  
Raven rolled her eyes, "Robin, if Slade had poisoned your food, you would be dead. It was probably just Control Freak or someone."  
Robin nodded, but everyone could tell he wasn't really convinced.  
"Anyway you will need to pick some medicine up from the chemist," Doctor Malone said as she handed the prescription to Raven, "and if they get any worse make sure you give me a ring."  
Raven nodded, "Thank-you Doctor, I'll go pick the pills up now."  
The Doctor walked over to the door, "Make sure you guys rest up! You have a city to look after, remember?"


	5. Failed Sweetness

Chapter 5

Raven stepped out into the sunlight and grimaced instantly, she didn't like the sun very much at all. It looked far too smug for her liking, all it did was sit there and shine all day, without getting tired, it didn't have any limits. And it was obviously smug about it. She groaned and pulled her hood over her head, not only was the sun smug, it also was harsh on her pale-grey skin and bright in her eyes that were much more accustomed to the darkness. She had told Jericho to stay at home and look after everyone else, it was dangerous to leave them on their own, and she really didn't want to be alone with Jericho either.  
Of course, she could have just teleported to the pharmacist but she didn't feel very in-control that day, probably from her lack of sleep, and even though she meditated for hours she still found it hard to keep her emotions and power in check.

As she walked she noticed the sky become darker and darker, until finally she felt droplets of water on her nose. Raven quite liked the rain, but it wasn't a good time to get wet, she couldn't risk becoming sick too. She stopped walking and started hovering towards the chemist; it was faster that way but a bit tricky still.  
When she finally reached the clean glass automatic sliding doors she touched her feet to the ground and headed inside. She had just received the medication and was headed to the exit when she saw a flash of light, followed by loud thunder. **Great,** she thought, **A Storm, just what I need**. As she tried to calm her frustrated and aggravated feelings she ducked out into the rain. It was pouring and she was drenched in seconds. ** Oh excellent**, she thought. She hadn't bought and umbrella, so instead she created a kind of force field over her head with her powers and continued hovering. She'd only gone a few steps when she was startled by another crash of thunder. The shock of it unbalanced her tranquillity and her powers surged. Two nearby trash cans both exploded with an aura of black ferocity. **Damn it! **Raven stepped back to ground and dissolved her force field. She decided she wasn't in control enough to use her powers and instead she ducked into the coffee shop beside her.  
Inside it was warm and dry, quite pleasant really, everything had a dark green and brown colour scheme and the aromas were appetizing. She decided to take a seat and wait for the rain to stop.

Back at the tower Jericho had been composing amiably when he was startled by loud thunder. She gazed out the window down to the water drenched city below and remembered Raven. **Oh, no,** **she hadn't bought an umbrella with her, she'll catch a cold. ** He looked around at everyone else, they were all sleeping peacefully. He bit his lip, thinking for a moment. He didn't want to leave them alone but he was worried about Raven. Finally he decided he should bring her an umbrella, for the sake of everyone really, they couldn't afford for her to be sick too.  
There was a simple umbrella stand by the doorway, Jericho silently chuckled to himself, some so normal, like an umbrella stand seemed so out of place in Titans Tower. He picked up the umbrella darkest in colour, he thought it would be the one she liked most, as well as a green and white striped one for himself. He took another look over at everyone to check if it was okay to leave, everything seemed fine so he stepped out into the storm and briskly started walking to the city. At times like these Jericho wished his power would have been more helpful, if he could fly like Star-Fire he would have been able to get to Raven a lot quicker. Not to mention he didn't even know his way around the city and he couldn't exactly ask anyone for directions. So he just started walking, hoping to find some sort of public map. Needless to say it took Jericho quite some time to find the pharmacy, and when he discovered Raven was not there he was quite disappointed. He exited back to the street, down the road there was a small coffee shop, he decided he might get a warm drink to take home, and maybe something for Raven too.  
He was very surprised to find Raven, asleep, resting her head on a table.  
He sat down in the chair across from her and gently sipped on his cappuccino, wondering if he should wake her.  
But there was no need, Raven started to move and eventually she sat up, almost falling off her chair when she saw Jericho in front of her.  
He smiled, "_You mustn't have got much sleep"_, he signed, "_here a got you this"_, he gestured to the take-away coffee cup resting on the table. _"I don't know if you like cappuccinos or not so…"  
_"Oh, oh no, it's good, thank you" Raven blushed.  
_"No problem, you know I was starting to get worried, and you didn't bring an umbrella with you, so I came to give you one, but I couldn't find you,"  
_"Oh, thanks for that too, you didn't have to.."  
_"I know, but I didn't want you to get sick_," Jericho grinned.  
Raven felt sick, but it wasn't from the rain.  
"Mm," she replied, but feeling she should say more she added, "that's very kind."  
The problem was she sounded so insincere, she hadn't meant to, she did mean it, but never the less and awkward silence fell upon the two.  
_"Well, now that you have an umbrella I'm going to get going back to the Tower, I don't want to leave those guys alone much longer, do you want me to take the medication?" _Jericho felt he should leave.  
"Oh my god, that's right, you left them all alone to find me?" Raven interrogated.  
_"Ahh, yeah, they were fine when I left.."_  
"Are you an idiot?, anything could happen to them!"  
_"I ..was just worried about you.."_  
"Well don't, I don't need you to worry about me" Raven growled, and then she sunk into the floor and disappeared, back to the tower, leaving Jericho alone in the coffee shop with too umbrellas, two cappuccinos and a horrible feeling.


	6. Mangled

"Oh, hey Raven," Robin's voice croaked, "Where've you been?"  
Raven scowled at the sight of Robin's blood-shot eyes and flushed cheeks.  
"I just went to get you guys some medicine… are you sure you should be up? I think sleep would be good for you right now-"  
"Oh, no, I've slept all day so far, it feels good to be up," Robin tried to smile, but ended up in a gagging cough.  
"Well then take some of this," Raven pulled out a canister of deep pink liquid from the plastic bag she was carrying and handed it to Robin.  
Robin raised an eyebrow… "It looks..uhh"  
"Disgusting? Yes, I think it probably is, but you still have to drink it."  
Raven handed Robin the bag with the other containers of medicine and as Robin sulked away to the kitchen Raven made her way to her bedroom. She swiftly took up her meditating position and tried to calm herself down, still angry with Jericho. She tried to block out her own thoughts, but still they seems to pour through the cracks in her mind. **How could Jericho be so irresponsible? Surly he realised the teams safety was top priority. Why did he even bother to bring me that umbrella? **But worst of all, the thought that plagued her most; **Is the fact that he left them alone really what's making me angry? I feel something else… ** A knock at her door startled her, Raven's eyes snapped open and a jar full of pencils went flying into the air with a trail of black energy.  
"Damn it," she cursed.  
Another knock.  
"Who is it?" she called resentfully.  
"It's Robin, can I come in?"  
"…No, no I'll come out there"  
The door slid open just a few centimetres and Raven glared at Robin through the crack.  
"Heh…hey" Robin laughed awkwardly, trying to shake off Raven's deadly gaze, "just wanted you to know I'm already feeling better, and I gave everyone else their medication too, that stuff works great! It is gross though-"  
"Good, now leave." Raven tried to close her door, but Robin's foot was lodged in the way.  
"Uhh, one more thing Rae, have you seen Jericho around, he's the only on not accounted for…"  
Raven shivered, "No, I have no idea where he is, can I shut my door now?"  
"Wait a second Rae, this could be serious, you sure you haven't seen him? I thought you guys were getting pretty friendly…"  
Suddenly the atmosphere changed and Robin could tell my Raven's expression that that was a bad choice of words.  
"Uhh no that's not what I-" Robin tried to explain but it was too late, the door slammed closed with a black rush, violently crushing his foot.  
Robin yelled out in pain, his foot still stuck in the door way.  
"Rae! Rae!" he pleaded, "Help!"  
Raven took deep breaths and tried to calm herself, but her hands were glowing with black power and her embarrassment and rage took over, another yell form Robin made her blow her coat-stand to smithereens. Raven felt sick and angry, she just wanted to get out of there, and nothing was stopping her from doing that. With a deep breathe she morphed into a large black raven and flew out of her window, away from the tower and towards the ocean, leaving Robin alone with his bloody and mangled foot.


End file.
